The Way Things Go
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She was leaving and needed to tell him. In the end it was too much, but now she just needed a little reminder of him. Possible spoilers if you haven't heard the rumors surrounding Lita.
1. Part 1 Do You Really Have to Go?

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes**: Written in response to yet another challenge in the livejournal community 'litafics', lol. This was suppose to be a one shot like the others but muses demanded otherwise so this will be a three parter. Angsty yet happy, you'll see when it's finished. I hope you all like it.

**-X-**

**_Chapter 1- Do you really have to go?_**

Sometimes you don't realize how much you truly care about something until it's about to slip through your fingers. That's exactly what John Cena was realizing as he watched a certain redhead dance with Shawn Michaels out back in Lilian's South Carolina home. The blonde haired Latina had told everyone about the surprise good bye party she was going to throw for the redhead. Although Lita had vocally stated she didn't want one thrown, she had been extremely surprised when she had arrived to what she thought was going to be a final girl's only night. Needless to say everyone was sad that the fiery redhead was leaving just as they had been sadden when Trish had left a couple months before.

The West Newbury native shook his head and continued to watch the redhead from the patio. Carlito stepped forward now to dance with the soon departing woman.

"The parties almost over you know. Are you ever going to get your ass up and ask her to dance?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind him.

John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man. I don't want her to leave."

Edge smiled sadly as he stepped up beside the younger man, "None of us want her to leave, but it's her choice. It's not like she'll be gone forever. She might come back."

The young man ducked his head and lifted his hat up slightly to scratch his head. "Might bein' the keyword there bro. I was sad when Trish left but honestly I think Imma be more sad when Red leaves. I've worked with her for so long...it's gonna be hard."

The pair sat in silence, both watching as Lita laughed as Carlito dripped her and wagged his eyebrows. John couldn't help but frowned. He didn't know why he was so scared to just go up to her and ask for one simple dance before she'd be gone. Maybe it had something to do with the feelings he had been trying so hard to not let out knowing that something like this was going to happen.

"You act like it's going to be forever." Edge's voice broke into his thoughts once again. "She's still going to be living in Atlanta. You'd be able to visit her."

John sighed and stuck his hands into his pocket. "It ain't gonna be the same." He said softly before he turned and walked back into the house, unaware of the hazel eyes that were watching him leave.

**-X-**

The party boomed for another two hours, only a few people lingering in the now extremely messy house of Lilian Garcia. The blonde ring announcer hurried about with the help Victoria and Lita, cleaning the living room. John, Randy, Edge and Dave set to the task of restoring the back yard to its former glory.

John quietly helped Edge put one of the long tables over the other and tried to move away when the task had been complete. Edge's hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further.

"Have you talked to her yet?" The Canadian asked.

John shook his head, "No. I...I don't think I will. I ain't good wit' all that emotional crap."

The blonde sighed; "You should at least say good bye. Wish her luck or something. You can't just be here and not say anything to her."

"Yeah man, she's going to think you came here more for the food then for her." Randy made his presence known as he stepped forward to the pair.

"She knows I wouldn't do that." John answered.

"But it might look that way to her. You didn't say more then a sentence to her. Eugene said more to her then you."

He sighed; "Ok I'll..."

"John?" The object of the conversation asked from behind the trio.

John slowly turned around to face her. Lita was leaning against the doorframe watching them. Her arms were crossed over her chest with hazel eyes focusing on the trio standing in the shadows of the night.

"Yeah Li?"

"Can we talk?" She asked, nodding her head toward the front door.

"Uh...sure."

John stuffed his hands into his pockets and stumbled forward a bit when Dave pushed him for taking to long. Lita tried not to laugh as he straightened himself and glared at the large wrestler. The pair walked silently toward the front door ignoring the curious glances from the others. Lita waved off their looks as the two walked out of the house.

It was a lot chiller in the front then it had been when they were standing in the back yard; then again the back yard did have the little heat provided from the lights. Lita shivered as she and John walked silently down the sidewalk. Neither wanted to speak before the other. The redhead sighed deeply and stole a glance at the normally talkative wrestler, his head was down and his hands were still stuffed instead his jean pockets. She looked straight ahead and unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why have you been avoiding me all night?" She asked, finally breaking the dead silence that was once between them.

The West Newbury native sighed, not taking his eyes from the ground. "I haven't been avoidin' ya."

Lita chuckled somewhat bitterly. "Yes you have. You've been watching me all night, but when I so much as got near you always disappeared. Why? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Lita..."

"Then why..."

She was cut short as he looked up at her, taking a breath. For the first time ever she saw his normally cheerful blue eyes sad. So sad that it made her want to cry.

"Do you really hafta go?" He asked suddenly.

Lita blinked as she stopped walking to look at the taller wrestler. For a moment she forgot what it was that he was referring to. A sad smile appeared on her face and she clasped her hands behind her back.

"I have to go."

He shook his head. "No ya don't. Ya can stay. It ain't goin' to be the same without ya."

Lita sighed sadly, shifting her attention to the night sky. It sure was pretty this evening. The stars were shining brightly.

"I can't stay with the company right now John. I need to rediscover myself. I'm going to be doing more things with my band and...You won't even know I'm gone."

"Yes I will." John stated and moved to stand in front of her. He brought his hand up to shift her attention back to him a little surprised to she tears shining in her eyes. "Who's gonna laugh at my corny jokes? Who's gonna make sure I don't kill Orton for some stupid trick he plays?"

Lita lightly pushed his hand away from her face. "You'll have Lil and Vicki. Melina laughs at your corny jokes to."

John smiled slightly, "You weren't suppose to agree that they were corny." He met her hazel eyes and sighed as he reached up to wipe away the one tear that slid down her cheek. "I'm going to miss you Li. No matter what you say, it ain't gonna be the same."

"John don't do this." Lita said softly.

"Don't do what?" He brushed the pad of his thumb against her cheek. The soon to be former diva's eyes fluttered shut at the soothing contact.

"Don't do that. You're making this harder then what it's supposed to be." She whispered not opening her eyes. "This should just be a simple goodbye."

"Why isn't it?" He asked and took a step closer. The diva not answering his question right away.

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you." She said suddenly, hazel eyes opening to look up into sad blue. "You weren't supposed to make me feel this. I was supposed to walk away and not feel horrible about it. You're making that impossible for me to do."

"I'm not doing a damn thing." John said softly, drawing her closer.

The tears prickled at the woman's eyes once again. "Yes you are. You're doing it now, just by talking to me. Just for being here." Tears slowly spilled from her hazel eyes. "And...And I just can't do this John."

John's heart broke to see the redhead he'd grown to care for so much cry and remembered Edge's earlier words to him and repeated them, "You're acting like it's going to be forever."

Lita laughed bitterly, her hand reaching up to wipe at the tears. "It might as well be. You're going to forget all about me. Remember I know how the WWE is, you rarely have time for yourself. Let alone time to come and visit me. So this is goodbye John."

"Friends' never say goodbye Li."

"We have to." Lita said.

John stroked her cheek and pulled her against him before she had the chance to back away. Lita met his eyes through her own tearful gaze. Before she knew it his lips met hers in and earth shattering kiss. The hot tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes with even more force. She clenched to him as she returned the kiss. The seconds ticked by before they finally parted. Lita smiled sadly up at him, her small hand touching his cheek.

"I love you, John. But this is goodbye."

Before he could say anything in return, the redhead detached herself from his hold and run back towards Lilian's home without so much a glance back. John watched her retreating form, having a sinking feeling that when he returned to the blonde's house Lita would be no where in sight. He sighed and looked up at the night sky, whispering in the wind.

"I love you too Lita."


	2. Part 2 You remind me of someone

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes**: The _Italic_ part is a flashback scene...

**-X-**

**Chapter 2 - You remind me of someone...**

**2 years later...**

Lita sighed as she drew her leg up on the couch, her chin then rested on her drawn up knee. Hazel eyes watched the figures in the ring do a routine she had once been familiar with. A sad smile appeared on her lips as John Cena clotheslined his opponent for the night, Carlito. The pair were currently wrestling for the #1 contenders shot for the Intercontinental Title, which was currently being held by Randy Orton. She couldn't be more proud of her friends. Victoria had gained her third reign as Women's Champion with Melina in the #1 contenders spot. Dave had beat out the competition to hold the WWE title back with Edge working his tail off for another chance at the title.

It had made her happy over the past two years to see her friends achieving numerous goals they had set forth for themselves. And yet it saddened her because she couldn't be there with them to celebrate. Sure she'd spoken to a few of them since she had left two years previous but it wasn't the same, especially when the one person she truly cared about hadn't been one of the few to call.

"Here's your winner...John Cena!" Lilian Garcia's voice broke into her thoughts.

A small yet loud bark was heard seconds after Lilian had announced the winner of the match. Lita smiled as a golden ball of fluff darted into the living room and jumped onto the couch beside her. The little golden retriever puppy barked happily and wagged its' tail as his paws pressed against Lita's thigh. She couldn't help but laugh at the puppies excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" She cooed and moved her hand to scratch behind the little retriever's ear. He wagged his tail happily, barking again as JR and King made comments about Cena's victory. "They just keep saying your name don't they, Cena?"

Cena barked again and crawled up onto his redheaded owner's lap. The smile never left the redhead's lips as she petted her four month old pup. He curled up her lap, enjoying the hand running over his golden fur. Lita looked down at the puppy as she remembered the day she got him.

**-X-**

_It had been a month since she to put Louie down. As much as she hated to do it, she really had no choice. The poor dog had become extremely sluggish and his eyesight and hearing was not what it used to be. So Lita thought it best to put the old aged dog to sleep and out of his misery. Like her previous dogs, she was going to miss the dog dearly. With his absence she pined for another little companion, which lead her to a local shelter in Atlanta._

_One of the shelters' workers lead her to a back room where the dogs were kept. She smiled politely as she looked from one cage to the cage. There were so many dogs in need of a good home and she couldn't decide which one she wanted more. If it were possible she would have adopted them all and given them a great home, but she knew she couldn't._

_"If you'd like I can show you the ones currently in the play area." The polite woman said as she ushered Lita further into the back of the room. Against the wall was what she assumed to be the play area. There were three different sections with a barrier that came to just about her waist._

_The first section held two nearly grown beagle mixes. They happily ran up to the mini wall and stared up at the redhead. She smiled and leaned forward to pet the pair. In the second was a German Shepard, who looked about 6 months old. The half grown dog barked loudly, it's dark face watching her. Lita couldn't help but laugh as a trio of gold retrievers barked at the bigger dog from the third play area. Hazel eyes watched in amusement as the smallest puppy preceded to tackle and play with his older siblings._

_"How old are they?" She asked as she continued to watch the interaction between the trio._

_"8 weeks. They are adorable and quite playful. Especially the little one, he is the most active."_

_Lita nodded, "I can see that. He doesn't back down from anything does he?"_

_"Not at all."_

_They both shared a laugh as the golden puppy pressed against the wall that divided him and the German Shepard and preceded to bark at the bigger puppy. Lita took a step closer and gently picked up the excited puppy._

_"Aren't you cute." She laughed as the puppies tongue came out and licked the tip of her nose. The redhead settled the pup in her arms. and looked down at him. "You remind me of someone..."_

_He barked and wagged his tail as he tried to jump from her arms and into the arena with the German Shepard. A sad smile formed on Lita's face. "You're kind of like him..."_

_She shook her head and nodded to the woman standing beside her. "When can I sign the papers?"_

_The woman smiled as she took the puppy from Lita's arms. "Go to the front desk and we'll get the papers and this little guy ready for you."_

_"Cena." The former diva stated before she knew it._

_The older woman blinked, "Excuse me?"_

_Lita smiled, "That's what I want to name him, Cena."_

**-X-**

A tear ran down the red haired woman's cheek. Even after two years John Cena was able to have this affect on her. It hurt to know she hadn't heard a word from him since she had run off that night at Lilian's Farwell party for her. The day she had told him her true feelings for him. That she loved him. Although she could only blame herself for not hearing from him. She had made it a mission to avoid him at all costs, even if it hurt her in the process as well.

The puppy on her lap whimpered and Lita was drawn out of her thoughts. She glanced at the golden furred animal and wiped at her face before she gently picked him up.

"Let's go to bed Cena, what do you say?" Lita asked, smiling slightly when Cena licked her nose. "Yeah me too. It's late. Tomorrow we'll go for a walk, sounds good?"

She laughed slightly, realizing she was talking to the animal as if he could respond. With Cena tucked carefully in her arms, the redheaded woman headed into her bedroom after turning off Raw for the night.

**-X-**

John Cena glanced over at the man standing beside him. Randy Orton was currently speaking with an attractive blonde that he had stopped while they were out. The older man sighed as he excused himself, although he knew that Randy and the blonde probably wouldn't really care. The West Newbury native continued walking down the path, blue eyes shielded by a pair of Randy's designer glasses focused on the paved path. He didn't want to be here. It brought back too many old memories. Many that made him quite solemn.

Two years was a long time to not talk to some one you truly cared about, and John felt a little in the dark for not knowing why she had suddenly stopped talking to him. After Lita had ran off on him, he'd tried to catch up to her but the determination in her made it nearly impossible to do. She had been pulling out the drive way when he had arrived back at Lilian's house and didn't spare so much as a glance back at him. John had tried calling her numerous times but she never answered her phone...or at least for him. It made him wonder if she had truly meant what she had said to him that night.

But if she loved him, wouldn't she had made an effort to talk to him? Or to maybe try and see him?

John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, despite feeling hurt from her actions he still loved her. He'd tried to date other woman and to forget about her but in the end whenever they ended up in bed he only saw her.

"Why'd you run off like that Cena?" Randy's annoyed voice broke John from his thoughts from behind him.

John turned around to look at his casually dressed friend. "What?"

Randy pulled his shades down the rim of his nose enough so his blue eyes showed and rolled them. "You were rude and just walked off while I was talking to Allison."

"Not like it woulda made a difference man." John frowned as Randy fell into step with him.

The taller man pushed his sunglasses back up and looked straight ahead. "She was offering to get you a date for later today."

John made a face, "You know I hate when people set me up, besides I still ain't..."

"I know I know, but face it man you have to move on. It's been two years." Randy glanced over at his sad friend and felt sorry for him. He knew how much the redhead meant to John but when she tells you not to let the man know how she's doing, you can't really go back on your word.

"Why'd we have to come 'ere?" Cena asked as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"It's a nice change of scenery. Or would you have preferred to stay cooped up in the hotel room or at the gym over working yourself."

"Hey, it helps to clear my mind." John shot back.

Randy rolled his eyes despite the fact John couldn't see him, "Sure, but over doing it isn't going to help any man."

The West Newbury native snapped his head in the taller mans direction and glared at him. His mouth opened to say something smart back but another voice interrupted him.

"Cena?"

Both men looked in the direction of the voice and slowly removed the shades from their faces. They glanced at one another when they heard Cena being called once more.

"Cena? Where are you?"

John blinked and opened his mouth to stay where he was until he say a golden retriever puppy race out of the bushes from their left. The puppy glanced around and spotted them. He dashed toward them and circled their feet, sniffing at their covered feet on occasion.

Randy rose a brow at the excited puppy, "Well he's cute." He bent down slightly and let the pup sniff his hand. "Where's your owner?"

Again they heard a woman calling Cena, the puppy perking up and turning his head in the direction of the voice but not moving. It wasn't long before a red haired woman stumbled out of the bushes from same direction the puppy had come from.

"Cena? Where are you boy?" She whistled and glanced around for her puppy.

Familiar hazel eyes grew slightly when she saw her puppy circling Randy's feet. The tall man holding onto the leash so the pup wouldn't run off again.

"Hey Lita." The St. Louis native smiled.

She smiled back and walked closer. "Randy, it's been a while."

He nodded, trying not to frown when he realized she hadn't greeted John, "Only two months."

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Lita asked as she stopped in front of him.

"If you were watching Raw last night you'd know we were here for the show. I'm taking a walk with..." He went to point in John's direction but the man was no where to be seen. Randy looked around, catching sight of a covered head shaking it's head no. "a friend, but he went on a head."

Lita frowned, "That's nice. It's a really nice day out so I'm not surprised your out and about. I know that's why I took Cena out."

"Cena?"

She laughed and pointed to the golden retriever, whose leash he was holding. "My puppy. You would have known that I bought a new dog if you had visited me last month like you told me you were."

Randy smiled sheepishly, feeling his friends glare on him. "Yeah sorry about that, but you know how the business is."

Lita nodded, "Yeah I do. I miss it."

"Then why not come back?"

She shook her head, "I can't. Not right now. So how is everyone?"

He handed the leash back to her, "They're doing great. Everyone misses you and Trish. There are still a lot of signs from people wanting the two of you to come back."

The redhead laughed, "I know, I saw some of them last night. You must be happy, getting to feud with your best friend for the Intercontinental Title."

"It's going to be a lot of fun. You know how John is."

She smiled sadly, "I know." She rubbed at her arm, "How is he?"

"He's doing good. Why don't you call him?"

"I can't. He's probably moved on and forgotten all about me." Lita stated, running a hand through her hair.

"Call him and find out."

Lita opened her mouth to reply but Cena barked, not liking that he was being ignored. The glanced down to see him tugging on his leash to continue with their walk.

"I guess I should be going now. I'll catch you later Randy. Tell everyone I said hi and that I wish them the best."

Randy nodded and waved as the redhead ran off with Cena. His friends presence soon behind him, when she was out of sight.

"How long have you been talking to her?" John asked, his eyes still on where the redhead disappeared.

"I never stopped talking to her." Randy replied simply, knowing that he was going to be under a lot of questions now. "Look if you want to talk to her then you should either call her or visit her at her home. Our flights aren't until tomorrow, so you have all night to do something if you really do love her. But it's your choice."

Before the older man could say another word, Randy had turned around and walked the opposite direction of Lita. John looked down the path once more. Maybe he should call her and talk to her one last time. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair before heading off after Randy.


	3. Part 3 Tell me the Truth

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** Last piece. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please.

**-X-**

**Chapter 3 - Tell me the truth**

This was a sign. It just had to be. It had been beautiful earlier in the day but now, now there was just a storm. John banged his head against the glass window. Why did everything have to go wrong when he wanted something? He smacked his head against the window again, this time harder and drawing the attention of his room mate for the night.

"Dude, if you hit your head anymore you're going to lose whatever brain cells you haven't lost or simply break the window because your head is so goddamn hard."

"Shut up, Orton." John ground out as he turned around to face his younger friend.

Randy shook his head and returned his attention to the television set that was currently showing the latest sports news. John sighed, absently rubbing the sore spot on his forehead before he joined his friend.

"You should just get it over with John." Randy suddenly said after a brief moment of silence.

"I know I should but, if she ain't put the effort into wantin' to talk to me before then why the hell should I try again and get even more hurt then I already am."

"Because you actually love her."

John's head fell into his opened palms. He didn't really need Orton to tell him something he already knew. Yes he loved her. He always had, but it would kill him if he showed up and she had some guy there that no one told him about. Or she'd realize he was there and left him out in the rain just to spite him. Or simply slam the door in his face with out so much as a word. Wasn't that always how things worked out?

The West Newbury native sighed. If he could get this over with, find out the truth, then he could move on with his life. If she didn't love him then he'd take it like a man and let go of any hope for the two of them. It was now or never.

"Imma go now." John suddenly said, causing Randy to jump out of his skin beside him. He smiled at his friend and tried to suppress his laugh before he became serious again. His eyes determined. "I'm gonna talk to her now."

Randy looked at his friend after calming his heart beat. He slowly nodded and offered the older man an encouraging smile. "Go get her tiger."

"I will...just promise me ya will never say that ever again." John stated as he grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

Randy waved him off, turning his attention back to the TV set. "Don't forget your jacket."

"You ain't my mom."

The door slammed shut before Orton could utter another word. The St. Louis native glanced at the chair where they had thrown their jackets the previous night and shook his head.

**-X-**

Maybe he should have listened to Orton after all, John thought as he parked in front of the red head's house. He sat in his car, drawing as much nerve as he could. He was starting to shake, although whether that was from his nerves being on the edge or because he'd gone out without his jacket in the cold rain he wasn't too sure.

"I just need to do this. I'll be fine." John muttered to himself, before running a hand through his wet hair. "Since when have I ever been afraid of a woman?"

_Since you fell in love with one._ A voice in the back of his head told him.

He smacked his head against the steering wheel before he finally said to hell with it and throw open the door, the cold and harsh rain droplets beating down on his already wet body. In a swift motion, he closed the car door and walked up her drive way. He stopped at the welcome mat, silently cursing that there was no little roof over head to stop the rain from beating any more on him.

John sighed as he stood in front of her door for a good 5 minutes before he finally reached up to ring the door bell. The bell sounded in the house, a muffled bark could be heard drawing closer to the door. The seconds ticked and he didn't hear any more noise. He sighed again. She wasn't home. Defeated the wrestler crossed his arms over his chest and turned to walk back to his car, the rain continuing to beat down merciless on him.

"Hello?"

Cena quickly turned around at the voice, blue eyes falling on the redheaded woman standing with the door wide open. Her hazel eyes widening at the sight of him.

"John?"

He tried to laugh but couldn't, only managing a nod as he shivered. Lita motioned for him and John took the small steps towards her. The former diva quickly dragging him inside when he was within arms reach. The little golden retriever from earlier ran up to him and sniffed his sneakers, shaking a little when some of the water fell from John's body. He avoided eye contact, instead looking down at the puppy.

"John?" She called trying to get his attention. Her hand reached out and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. "John what are you doing here?"

John didn't answer. He remained quite just staring at her, his teeth chattering slightly. Lita's hand moved from his chin to wipe at the water that was dripping down his face. She shook her head and took his hand.

"Come on. Your freezing and wet. You can take a hot shower and I still think I have some clothes from when you stayed here before I..." She trailed off, quickly looking away before she lead his cold form up the stairs.

**-X-**

Lita sat at the edge of her bed, eyes trained on the closed bathroom door. She was still a little unnerved about the fact that John Cena was behind them. The man she had left only minutes after telling him she loved him. The man she tried so hard to forget. The man who just showed up on her doorstep soaked and wet from the cold rain. She sighed as she ran a hand through her red hair. Cena sensed her discomfort and jumped up onto the bed beside his master, licking at the closed hand on the bed. Lita jumped in surprise and her eyes shifted to the golden puppy sitting beside her.

"Hey." She muttered, running her hand over his head gently.

Lita's head snapped to the opening bathroom door as John stepped out in a pair of jeans. The man still working on getting the t-shirt over his head. He stopped in mid step when he saw he sitting on the bed staring at him. Silence fell over them as they looked at one another, neither really knowing what to say to the other. It'd been so long since they'd spoken. With a sigh, John finally opened his mouth to speak only to sneeze instead. Another sneeze following shortly after.

"You're catching a cold." Lita stated matter factly.

John smiled slightly, "I guess so. That's what I get for not listenin' to Orton and not wear my jacket out."

The redhead nodded, picking up Cena before she headed for the bedroom door. "Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then we can talk. That's why you came here isn't it."

John slowly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Lita nodded again and moved out of the room to go to the kitchen, John following not far behind. When they had gotten downstairs, Lita motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. She'd put Cena down and headed toward the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. John found himself seated on the comfortable couch with the little pup staring up at him.

"Hey boy." He mumbled, watching his namesake wag his tail happily before he jumped onto the couch to climb onto John's lap. John smiled sadly as he gently petted the excited puppy. Before he knew it Lita had returned from the kitchen with two mugs and set them both on the coffee table.

"Cena get down."

"What? I didn't do anythin'..." John started and then looked at the dog on his lap. "Oh right, that's the name of this little guy..."

Lita nodded and reached over to take Cena from John's lap, putting him on the floor. She then handed the wrestler his hot chocolate. "Be careful, you're still shivering."

"I'll get over it."

She sighed, reaching for the blanket she left folded on the arm of the couch. "Here this will help." She wrapped the blanket carefully around his shoulders to try and keep him warm. When she pulled away from him, she met his eyes. "John...why'd you come out here tonight? Especially in this storm."

John's blue eyes were trained on the dark liquid in his mug. It was now or never. He needed to get this over with. "Lita ya need to tell me the truth ok."

"John what are you..."

"I just want ya to be honest wit' me. None of that sugar coated shit. I want the truth. Promise me."

She sighed and looked straight ahead. "I promise."

"Why'd ya leave me?"

"You know why I left."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't say the company. I know why ya left the company. I want to know why ya left me. Ya go an' tell me that ya love me and then run off. I got back to Lilian's and you were pullin' away. Ya didn't even look back when I yelled for ya. You just left. And then ya never answered my calls. Every time I came to visit no one was home. Why'd ya do it? Did ya even really love me? Or were ya just tryin' to give me a nice present?"

Lita put her mug back on the coffee table and drew her knees up to her chest. Her chin rested on the top her knees.

"It was for the best."

John frowned, "How the hell what that for the best Li? You told me ya loved me and then just walked out of my life. Do ya have any idea how much that hurt? I love ya..."

The red head drew her lower lip between her teeth, tears already threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. "No you don't. You can't. I've been gone for two years. You should have moved on and forgotten me John!"

"I couldn't and I still can't just forget, Lita. I loved ya. I still love ya." John replied, putting his own mug on the coffee table. He turned to her, the blanket dropped from his shoulders as his hands reached out for her. Her chin held between his fingers. "Lita tell me the truth if ya don't still love me I'll walk out and never come back. I'll let ya move on with your life...but do ya honestly still love me?"

Hazel eyes closed unable to look into the wrestlers eyes. John watched as she fought with herself. Her lips trembled and she began to worry her bottom lip. His thumb gently ran along her jaw line as he waited for an answer. All he needed was on answer and he's go, let them both move on with their lives.

"No."

A shaky voice answered. The large hand fell from her chin as John put some distance between them. Tears continued to fall from shut eyes. John sighed, his eyes closed for a moment before he nodded.

"That's all I wanted to know."

The couch shifted under her as John stood up to get up. She heard her front door open and the seconds ticked by before she heard the door close shut. This couldn't be happening, could it? She was going to lose him again and this time for good if she didn't do something. Without too much thought, the red head shot up from the couch and ran towards the door. She flung it open only to quickly jump back when a large body tumbled into her house.

Her hands flew to her mouth as the tears continued to escape as the sight of a once again wet John Cena lay on the floor. The man groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah not a good idea to lean against the door when your tryin' to think about shit." He whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

John was more then a little surprised when he felt the tiny woman wrap her arms around him, not caring that she was getting a little wet herself. Her head buried in his shoulder as she held tightly to him.

"Please don't go." She mumbled into his shirt. "Don't leave me, like I left you. I love you. I'm sorry I lied. It's just scary..."

His arms wrapped around her as the pair remained on the floor, his own head resting against hers. "Scary?"

She nodded, "Scary about how much I love you. After all the horrible relationships in the past, it's just all scary."

"I understand babe, but I promise I won't hurt ya. I could never do that to ya." He mumbled into her hair.

Lita sniffled and lifted her head from his chest, face still stained with tears. A lop sided grin appeared on John's face as he reached up to wipe at the tears on her face. Their faces moved closer to one another before their lips meet in a sweet kiss. A promise that they'd never leave. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to deepen the kiss but John pulled away slowly and turned his attention to the puppy licking his elbow.

A brow rose in question as he looked back at the redhead, "Cena huh?"

Lita blinked and looked at her puppy, a watery smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, he reminded me of you."

"I don't know whether or not I should take that as an insult." John said, as he scratched Cena behind the ear.

"No insult intended. He has this habit of trying to take on things that are bigger then him and never backing down. Just like you." Lita laughed.

"Tough dog then," John said, smiling at her until the little image was broken as he sneezed. Lita moving back before he sneezed on her as well.

"You need to warm up." Lita said.

A huge grin broke onto John's face, "Oh yeah? I know the prefect way babe."

Without a warning John stood up and swung the former diva into his arms, kicking the front door shut. "A nice hot shower and then right into your warm bed."

Lita smacked the man's shoulder. "John you're horrible. So help you if I get sick"

"Ya love me, 'sides if ya sick I'll take care of ya." He winked, hurriedly carrying the redhead up the stairs with Cena on his trail.


End file.
